pour un enfant
by Bleu-indigo-fanfic
Summary: Duo a adopté un enfant, mais ne peut le garder. il fait alors la connaissance d'une personne qui va changer sa vie.


**Pour un enfant**

- Comment osez vous ? Vous n'avez pas le droit ! S'exclama Duo.

- Je suis désolée…

- Vous plaisantez j'espère ? Vous me prenez mon fils pour un prétexte des plus cons et vous me dites que vous êtes désolée ? Y'aurait pas un peu du foutage de gueule là ? Répondit Duo sarcastique.

- Calmez vous Mr Maxwell. Vous énervez ne mènera à rien. La décision est prise et nous ne reviendrons pas dessus. Vous avez jusqu'à la fin de la semaine et samedi à la première heure je veux vous voir dans mon bureau avec votre… enfin avec Eiri.

Incapable d'en entendre d'avantage, Duo se leva et sortit précipitamment du bureau de l'assistante social en claquant la porte.

Eiri était un petit garçon de trois ans d'origine japonais avec des cheveux noirs en bataille et des yeux bleus. Duo avait mi deux ans avant d'obtenir les derniers papiers d'adoption du petit garçon, et à présent on voulait lui retirer sa garde car l'assistante sociale, Rélena Peacecraft, avait apprit que Duo était homosexuel.

A bout de nerf, l'américain laissa exploser sa rage et éclata en sanglots. Il pleura un long moment, puis après s'être calmé, il s'essuya les yeux et partit chercher Eiri à l'école maternelle.

- Eiri, ton papa est là ! S'exclama l'assistante maternelle.

Le petit garçon arriva en courrant et se jeta dans les bras de son père.

- Daddy!

- Hello mon cœur. Ça va ?

- Yes! J'ai fais un dessin tu veux voir ? demanda Eiri surexcité.

- Bien sur mon chéri. répondit Duo en lui souriant tendrement.

Tout content, Eiri lui tendit le dessin qu'il tenait à la main et lui dit :

- Il est pour toi.

- Merci mon garçon, il est très beau! Répondit l'américain en lui déposant un bisou sur le front. J'ai quelque chose à dire à ta maîtresse tu m'attends là!

- oui Daddy!

- Thank you honey

Duo entra dans la salle de classe et ferma la porte derrière lui, puis il demanda à l'institutrice :

- Puis je vous parler un instant ?

Oui, bien sur! Répondit aimablement la maîtresse d'Eiri.

- Voilà, je tenais simplement à vous prévenir qu'Eiri ne viendra pas à l'école cette fin de semaine et je ne sais pas si il reviendra.

- Puis je connaître la raison de cette absence ?

- Je suis désolé mais c'est personnel. Répondit l'américain.

- Très bien, je comprend. Je vous remercie d'avoir prévenu à l'avance.

- Merci madame, passez une bonne fin de journée.

- Merci Mr Maxwell, a vous aussi.

Duo sortit et prit Eiri par la main.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans leur petit appartement, Duo envoya son fils jouer dans sa chambre pendant qu'il préparait le repas du soir.

- Eiri tu viens manger ? Appela Duo une heure plus tard.

- J'arrive Daddy! S'exclama le petit garçon.

- N'oublie pas de te laver les mains!

Eiri entra dans la cuisine et se mit à table. Voyant que son père ne mangeait pas avec lui, il lui demanda :

- Tu manges pas Daddy ?

- Non, je n'ai pas faim. Répondit distraitement Duo

- Pourquoi tu es tout triste ? Questionna le petit garçon qui s'était vite rendu compte que son père agissait bizarrement.

- je… fini de manger, je t'expliquerai après.

Eiri termina son repas en silence et une fois que la cuisine fut rangée, Duo le rejoignit dans le salon et s'installa dans le canapé.

Eiri arriva et s'assit sur les genoux de son père.

- Écoutes mon chéri, j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire. Il va falloir que tu soit fort.

- Daddy pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Je… Tu ne peux pas rester avec moi, les personnes chez qui je suis aller te chercher quand tu étais encore un bébé veulent te reprendre…

- Nan je veux pas! S'écria Eiri. Dit leur Daddy, dis leur que je veux rester avec toi!

- Je sais mon chéri, je leur ai déjà dis, mais ils pensent que c'est mieux pour toi, que tu ailles dans une autre famille.

- I love you Daddy ! Déclara Eiri en pleurant, dans la chemise de Duo

- je t'aime aussi mon cœur. Murmura l'américain en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

* * *

La fin de la semaine passa trop rapidement au goût de Duo. Le samedi matin, il se rendit au bureau de l'assistante sociale. Tenant Eiri par la main, Duo entra sans prendre le temps, ni l'envie de frapper à la porte.

Réléna lui lança un regard désapprobateur auquel l'américain ne fit guère attention. En entrant dans le bureau, Duo avait interrompu la conversation entre l'assistante sociale et un homme aux cheveux bruns qui lui tournait le dos.

Lorsque ce dernier se retourna, Duo se retrouva plonger dans une mer bleu cobalt. Ils restèrent ainsi à se dévisager pendant quelques secondes, puis reprenant ses esprits, Duo s'avança vers le siège d'à coté.

- Nous étions justement en train de parler de vous ! Cracha Réléna.

- Je sais j'ai les oreilles qui sifflent depuis 15 minutes ! Railla Duo sarcastique.

L'homme à ses cotés retient un sourire, tandis que les deux protagonistes s'envoyaient des éclaires. Puis, détournant le regard, l'assistante sociale regarda le japonais et d'un air mielleux lui dit :

- Mr y je vous présente Mr Maxwell, dit elle en accentuant dédaigneusement sur le nom de l'américain. Mr Maxwell, voici Mr Yuy, l'homme qui a adopté Eiri.

Cette phrase fit l'effet d'une détonation pour Duo qui sursauta violement. Ses yeux se remplirent de tristesse et les larmes menaçaient de couler à n'importe quel moment. Ce détail n 'échappa pas au japonais. Relevant les yeux, Duo serra la main que lui tendait le brun.

- Bonjour Mr Yuy

- Bonjour

- Bonjour Eiri, fit l'assistante sociale en se tournant vers l'enfant.

- …

- Dis bonjour mon cœur, dit doucement Duo, ne lâchant pas la main de son fils.

- Bonjour madame, fit alors Eiri d'une petite voix en baissant les yeux.

- Tu es un petit garçon adorable! S'extasia Réléna. Eiri, je te présente ton nouveau papa, ajouta-t-elle en désignant le japonais.

En voyant ce grand monsieur qui lui faisait face, Eiri, se cacha derrière Duo qui déclara, un peu amusé par la situation, malgré les circonstances.

- Allons mon ange, ne fait pas le timide, dit l'américain en souriant tendrement. Sois gentil, vas lui faire un bisou, ajouta-t-il.

Eiri se dirigea timidement vers l'asiatique et arrivé à sa hauteur, il grimpa sur ses genoux et lui fit un bisous sonore sur la joue avant de se précipiter dans les bras de son père.

Heero était littéralement sur le cul ! D'accord, c'en la moindre des choses, que de dire bonjour, même à un étranger, mais beaucoup de personnes dans le cas de l'américain n'auraient pas agis de la sorte. Et contrairement à Réléna qui s'extasiait devant la gentillesse innée du petit garçon, Heero savait très bien que si Eiri était venu lui dire bonjour c'est parce que son père le lui avait demander.

- Très bien, fit alors l'assistante sociale, nous allons procéder à la signature des documents.

Elles les tendis les papiers au japonais qui les fit glisser jusqu'à lui. Il prit ensuite le stylo que lui tendait Réléna. Il soupira faiblement, si bien que personne ne l'entendit et signa. Ensuite, il les fit glisser devant l'américain, qui attrapa fébrilement le stylo. Retenant, ses larmes, il signa la feuille à contre cœur.

- Félicitation Mr Yuy ! s'exclama Réléna en s'emparant du document.

Heero la fusilla du regard et déclara d'une voix étonnement froide qui fit frémir la femme :

- S je puis me permettre, je ne pense pas que ce sois exactement la formule à utiliser dans ces conditions.

Cependant, Réléna ne sembla pas comprendre la remarque du japonais et déclara :

- Viens avec moi Eiri. Dis au revoir à ton papa.

En entendant ces mots, Duo serra contre lui le corps du petit garçon tandis que des larmes ruisselaient à présent sans retenue aucune le long de se joues pales.

- Sois fort mon chéri. Je t'aime mon cœur. Promet moi d'être sage et de bien obéir.

- Je te promet Daddy

- Viens Eiri, ordonna Réléna d'un ton sec.

- Va mon cœur, je t'aime. Ne m'oublie pas trop vite, hein, chuchota Duo en déposant son fils dans les bras de l'assistante sociale.

- Nan, ne me laisse pas! Daddyyyyy… cria Eiri en se débattant dans les bras de la femme qui l'emmenait loin de son père.

Oubliant complètement la présence du japonais dans la pièce, Duo laissa exploser son chagrin et se mit a sangloter bruyamment. Il se laissa glisser à même le sol, et remontant ses genoux contre son torse, il laissa sortir sa douleur.

Troublé, le japonais s'approcha doucement. A cet instant ce homme assit a ses pieds ressemblait presque à un enfant. Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'américain qui sursauta mais n'essaya pas de la retirer.

- Je suis désolé, dit alors le brun.

- Non c'est moi, répondit Duo sans pour autant relever la tête. Tout est de ma faute.

Le japonais ne dit. Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux et au bout de quelques minutes Duo déclara :

- Tenez, j'ai fait une liste des produits auxquels il est allergique et ceux qu'il adore, ainsi que ce qu'il aime faire et pas faire.

- Je vous remercie. Vous savez, je vous trouve très courageux.

- Ais-je vraiment le choix ? Demanda alors l'américain.

Puis, ne se sentant pas à l'aise, il préféra s'éclipser :

- Et bien, peut être que l'on se reverra!

- Je l'espère!

- Au revoir.

- Au revoir.

Duo tourna les talons et Heero remarqua la longue natte de l'américain qui lui arrivait jusqu'au creux des genoux, lui battant sensuellement les fesses à chacun de ses mouvements. Alors qu'il allait sortir, Duo se retourna et lança d'une petite voix :

- Mr Yuy; prenez soins de lui s'il vous plait….

Avant que Heero ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la porte était déjà refermée.

* * *

Cela faisait un mois que Duo n'avait pas eu de nouvelles d'Eiri. Les trois premières semaines de leur séparation, Duo avait sombré dans la dépression, se donnant à fond dans ton travail il loupait le repas de midi et ne mangeait presque rien le soir en rentrant chez lui. Ainsi, il avait perdu presque une dizaine de kilos. De plus, Duo avait une morphologie très fine pour un homme. De dos, certaines personnes le prenait pour une femme et la perte de poids avait rendu ce phénomène plus courant.

Mais depuis une semaine, il avait reprit un train de vie normal et recommençait a manger correctement.

Un soir alors qu'il faisait les courses pour la semaine, il sursauta lorsqu'une voix l'interpella :

- Mr Maxwell ?

- lui-même, fit Duo légèrement agacé avant de se retourné. Oh! Mr Yuy ?

- Bonjour!

- Bonjour! Répéta Duo en lui tendant la main.

Le japonais s'en empara et remarqua tout de suite que l'américain n'était pas dans son état normal : il avait des cernes sous les yeux et semblait plus maigre qu'il y a un mois.

- Vous allez bien ? Demanda le japonais

- On fait aller! E vous ? Fit l'américain

- Ça va bien !

- Euh… Eiri n'est pas avec vous ? Demanda timidement le natté

- Non, je l'ai laissé pour le week end chez des amis qui ont une petite fille de son âge. Répondit le brun. Vous lui manqué beaucoup vous savez ! Ajouta-t-il quelques instant plus tard.

- ….

- Il me parle souvent de vous.

- Je… je suis désolé, bégaya Duo

- Pas moi

Surpris, Duo releva la tête et plongea dans deux océans cobalts qui lui souriaient. Une lueur de surprise passa dans les yeux bleus du japonais lorsque celui-ci découvrit pour la première fois les yeux améthystes du natté. Jamais encore il n'avait vu de tels yeux et il en tomba rapidement sous le charme.

- Vous savez, il me raconte pleins de choses à votre sujet, fit Heero en essayant de cacher à l'américain le trouble qu'il avait provoqué en lui.

- Co… Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Duo, ne faisant pas attention au comportement du japonais qui lui faisait face.

- Il va bien, il se fait doucement à sa nouvelle vie, mais ce n'est pas facile, je vois bien qu'il est moins ouvert qu'il ne l'était avec vous, déclara Heero. Il est plus distant.

- Oh, je suis désolé, fit l'américain. Mr Yuy… ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

- Heero

- Hein ?

- Appelez moi Heero.

- Oh! Très bien, Duo Maxwell. Fit l'américain avec un franc sourire. Heero… ne… ne lui dites pas que vous m'avez vu…

- Il en sera ainsi.

- Je vous remercie. Bon eh bien, peut être à bientôt, s'exclama le natté en tendant une main que le japonais s'empressa d'attraper.

- Au revoir.

Alors que le châtain s'éloignait, Heero se gifla mentalement.

- K'so… Duo ! Appela-t-il

L'interpellé se retourné étonné.

- Vous avez quelque chose de prévu ce soir ? Questionna le brun

- Je…euh… non rien pourquoi ?

- Puis-je vous inviter ?

- Je… d'…d'accord, répondit le natté en rougissant légèrement.

Heero lui adressa un sourire resplendissant, et Duo lui rendit non sans rougir d'avantage, ce que le japonais qualifia intérieurement de « kawaii ».

Ils terminèrent leurs courses ensemble, puis Heero ramena l'américain chez lui afin qu'il puisse se changer.

- Installez vous, je me dépêche fit Duo en se dirigeant vers le fond de l'appartement après avoir déposer ses courses dans la cuisine.

Alors que le natté prenait un douche rapide et se préparait, Heero fit le tour du salon et s'arrêta devant la table placée au centre de la pièce sur laquelle traînait des dizaines d'esquisses et dessins en tout genres.

- Vous… commença Duo en entrant dans le salon, mais il s'arrêta en voyant que le japonais regardait ses dessins.

- C'est vous qui dessinez ainsi ?

- Euh… oui… fit Duo gêné, en effet il n'aimait guère montrer ses dessins.

- C'est magnifique. Vous avez un don.

- Je… enfin pas vraiment nan… beaucoup de personnes dessinent bien mieux que moi…

- Vous plaisantez ! S'exclama Heero en souriant. celui-ci est particulièrement bien réussit je trouve! Ajouta-t-il en désignant un dessin au fusain qui représentait deux hommes enlacés. L'un était nu et l'autre ne portait qu'un jean dont le bouton avait sauté. Le garçon nu avait les cheveux longs et détachés qui tombaient en cascade dans son dos, tandis que l'autre les avaient relativement cours et en bataille.

Heero contempla encore quelques instant le dessin remplit de sensualité, perdu dans ses pensées, puis montrant le personnage aux cheveux longs il demanda :

- C'est vous ?

- Non… pourquoi cette question ?

- Je trouve qu'il vous ressemble.

Gêné Duo répondit :

- ce n'est pas parce que j'ai les cheveux longs et mon dessin également que c'est forcément moi! Je ne suis pas narcissique au point de faire mon autoportrait.

- Vous avez raison, pardonnez moi.

- C'est rien… fit Duo avec un petit sourire. Vous voulez boire quelques chose ? Ajouta-t-il.

Heero posa le dessin sur la table et reporta son attention sur l'américain qui avait revêtu un jean noir et une chemise de la même couleur par-dessus un débardeur bordeau.

- Non merci, répondit le brun. Nous y allons ?

- Euh… oui

L'américain attrapa ses clefs et Heero les emmena dans un restaurant japonais. Durant la soirée, ils se parlèrent d'eux. Heero apprit que Duo était américain, qu'il avait 21 ans et qu'il était célibataire. Comme Eiri, il était orphelin depuis sa naissance et avait passé toute son enfance dans un orphelinat. Duo quant à lui, apprit qu'Heero était né au Japon et était japonais par sa mère et russe par son père. Il avait 23 ans, était célibataire et avait encore sa mère. Son père était décédé dans un accident de voiture il y a quelques années. Quelque temps plus tard, la conversation se tourna vers Eiri. Heero ayant remarqué que Duo semblait sur le point de craquer à n'importe quel instant déclara :

- Vous pourriez venir le voir vous savez!

- Je… non je ne préfère pas. Il faut que j'apprenne à refaire ma vie sans lui et il vous a vous. Maintenant c'est vous son père, il n'a plus besoin de moi…

- Je vous le demande en tant que faveur, fit alors le japonais.

- Mais je…

- Ne me forcez pas à vous supplier Duo.

L'américain pesa le pour et le contre, puis finalement, devant le regard insistant de l'homme assit en face de lui, il finit par capituler. Heero lui adressa alors un sourire plus que resplendissant puis raccompagna le natté jusqu'à chez lui.

- Je passe vous prendre dimanche matin à 9 heures.

- Très bien. Bonne soirée Heero ! Déclara l'américain en lui adressant un de ses plus beaux sourires.

- A vous aussi, répondit Heero.

Duo s'éloigna de quelque pas, puis, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer, il se retourna et lança :

- Heero…

- Hn ?

- Merci, souffla le natté.

Le nippon le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à l'angle du couloir, puis remonta dans sa voiture et rentra chez lui.

* * *

- Entrez ! Cria Duo du fond du couloir après que la sonnette ai retentit dans le petit appartement.

Il se précipita dans le couloir et aperçu Heero qui refermait la porte derrière lui.

- Bon'our ! Fit Duo, un élastique entre les dents.

Le japonais se retourna et fut ébloui par la beauté du spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Duo, en jean noir et chemise de la même couleur encore ouverte, tenait un élastique entre ses dents. Sa lourde masse de cheveux était ramenée sur son épaule gauche, et était en train de la natter.

Le châtain lança un regard d'excuses au japonais qui lui renvoya un sourire. Une fois la natte terminée, il noua l'élastique puis la rejeta par dessus son épaule ou elle battit ses fesses durant un long moment. Il tendit la main à Heero pour le saluer et celui-ci s'en emparer prestement

- Excusez moi, c'est un peu la bourre ! Fit remarquer l'américain.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, c'est moi qui suis en avance. Prenez votre temps.

- Merci. Installez vous, vous voulez boire ou manger quelque chose ?

- Une tasse de café serait parfais !

- Très bien, je vous l'apporte de suite, répondit Duo depuis la cuisine.

Heero se dirigea vers la table sur laquelle se trouvaient tous les dessins de son hôte et les admira de nouveau.

- Tenez, dit le natté en lui tendant une tasse de café.

- je vous remercie… vous avez fait de nouveau dessins ? Demanda le nippon.

- Un… un seul en réalité.

- Lequel est-ce ? Interrogea le brun, curieux.

L'américain chercha parmi ses esquisses et en ressortit ledit dessin qui représentait un chat endormit.

- Yuki ? Fit le nippon interloqué.

- Oui, c'est un sacré de Birmanie, et comme il est presque blanc on le confond avec la neige.

- Vous avez un chat ?

- Oui, vous voulez le voir ? Demanda le châtain.

- Avec plaisir.

- Il doit être dans ma chambre… Yuki… viens là mon chaton… appela Duo. Oh ! Te voilà p'tit père. Viens par là, on a de la visite. Ajouta Duo en prenant son chat dans les bras puis en le déposant dans ceux du nippon.

- Il est vraiment magnifique, souffla Heero en caressant le chat qui se mit à ronronner lorsque le japonais commença à lui caresser derrière les oreilles.

- En tout cas il a l'air de vous apprécier, il n'est pas autant familier avec les étrangers en général

Heero caressa le chat quelque instants puis le reposa avant de terminer sa tasse de café.

- Nous y allons ? Demanda Heero, lorsque Duo, revient au salon après avoir terminé de se préparer.

- Yes I'm ready ! S'exclama Duo en lui lançant un sourire jovial.

Une demi heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant une immense villa. Lorsque Heero gara sa Mercedes dans la cours, Duo sentit une bouffée de stress l'envahir. S'apercevant du mal être de voisin, le japonais lui prit la main et lui dit d'une voix rassurante :

- Ça va aller !

- Comment faites vous pour être toujours aussi sûr de vous ? Questionna l'américain.

Heero ne répondit pas, mais regarda son vis-à-vis avec une telle intensité que celui-ci en détourna le regard, gêné.

Ils sortirent de la voiture et Heero frappa à la prote, Duo caché derrière lui. Un majordome vient leur ouvrir et les conduisit dans le salon ou deux hommes les attendait. Le plus petit des deux était bond très pale et avait les yeux d'un bleu azure. Son visage fin lui donnait l'air d'un ange. Le plus grand, quant à lui, était brun et une mèche e cheveux ne laissait apparaître qu'un demi regard émeraude.

Ils se levèrent et saluèrent Heero qui leur présenta le natté.

- Quatre voici Duo Maxwell. Duo Quatre Rabberba Winner.

- Enchanté de te rencontrer Duo, Heero m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, fit le petit blond avec un sourire que Duo ne parvient pas à déchiffrer.

Le japonais lui lança un regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue que Duo ne sembla pas remarquer.

- Moi de même, répondit le natté en saisissant la main que lui tendait Quatre.

Ensuite, Heero se tourna vers le brun et déclara :

- Trowa, je te présente Duo Maxwell, Duo voici Trowa Barton, mon meilleur ami et mari de Quatre.

- Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance Mr Barton, répondit Duo en serrant la main que lui tendait le grand brun.

- Il en ai de même pour moi. Répondit Trowa.

- Les enfants venez ! Cria Quatre

Le stress du natté augmenta et discrètement il se cacha derrière le japonais qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'attitude de l'américain.

- Papa ! S'exclama Eiri qui venait d'entrer dans le salon.

- Bonjour mon garçon, tu vas bien ? Dit Heero en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Oui

- J'ai une surprise pour toi, ajouta le nippon en déposant le petit garçon à terre.

- C'est quoi ? S'exclama Eiri en sautillant d'impatience.

Heero lui sourit tendrement et ce décala de façon à laisser apparaître le natté. Lorsqu'il le vit, Eiri cria de joie et sauta dans les bras de l'américain en criant un « daddyyy » retentissant tandis que Duo ne pu retenir des larmes de bonheur.

- Oh mon chéri, je suis tellement heureux de te voir! Tu vas bien ? Oh God comme tu m'a manqué ! Sanglota le natté.

Quatre et Trowa restèrent muets d'étonnement et Heero leur expliqua brièvement la situation :

- Duo était le père adoptif d'Eiri, mais il a dû s'en séparé contre sa volonté.

- Oh je comprend, fit Quatre d'un air désolé.

- Papa, qui c'est le monsieur qui ressemble à une fille ? Demanda alors timidement une petite voix.

- C'est un ami à Heero. Répondit le petit blond.

- Vas lui dire bonjour. Ajouta Trowa.

- Oui Papa.

Elle s'approcha de Duo qui s'était assit dans un fauteuil avec le petit garçon sur les genoux et se planta devant lui.

- Bonjour, dit elle d'une petite voix.

- Bonjour, comment t'appelles tu ?

- Victoria.

- Tu es une adorable petite fille Victoria.

La fillette partis de réfugier derrière Quatre et Trowa et Heero dit au natté :

- Victoria est la fille adoptive de Quatre et Trowa.

Un voile de tristesse passa alors dans les yeux améthystes ce qui n'échappa pas au nippon. Soudain, le petit blond se sentit mal, il posa un main sur son cœur et fut prit de vertiges. Trowa s'en rendit compte et s'excusant auprès des convives, fit sortir Quatre de la pièce et l'emmena dans leur chambre.

Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, Duo commença à paniquer et sursauta lorsqu'il sentit la main de Heero se pose sur son épaule.

- Calme toi, dit il d'une voix douce et rassurante. Quatre est empathe, c'est-à-dire qu'il ressent les émotions des personnes qui l'entoure. Le flot d'émotions perçue devait être vraiment oppressant car en général il parvient a garder ses barrière et a ne pas ressentir les états d'âmes des autres.

Duo ne répondit rien, et après un moment de silence le nippon demanda légèrement inquiet :

- Que se passe t'il Duo ? Pourquoi cette soudaine tristesse dans tes yeux ?

- Je… je suis désolé… je… je ferai mieux de partir, ce n'était pas une bonne idée… je suis vraiment désolé…

- Ce n'est rien… attends moi là, je reviens.

- D'accord.

Heero sortit du salon et Eiri qui n'avait pas comprit ce qui se passait demanda :

- Daddy ?

Duo soupira tristement, puis prenant le petit garçon sur ses genoux lui dit tendrement :

- Écoute Eiri, tu ne doit plus m'appeler « daddy », ce n'est plus moi ton papa maintenant, mais Heero. Tu comprends ?

- Oui, répondit le petit garçon.

- Parles moi de ta nouvelle vie. Il est gentil avec toi Herero ? Ta nouvelle école te plait ?

Eiri racontait à Duo les misères que lui faisaient subir certains de ses camarades de classe et des anecdotes de sa vie avec Heero lorsque celui-ci entra dans la pièce. Plongés dans leur discussion, l'américain et le petit garçon ne l'avait pas entendu entrer et il en profita pour les observer un instant.

Après avoir passé quelques minutes à détailler le natté de la tête aux pieds, il se décida à manifester sa présence :

- Quatre s'excuse de t'avoir effrayé et de ne pas pouvoir venir te saluer. Il en est de même pour Trowa qui souhaite rester avec Quatre.

- Je comprend parfaitement. J'espère que vous lui avez transmis mes excuses. Fit l'américain.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu sais malgré leur apparence se sont des gens très simple. Nous y allons ?

- Oui.

Duo emboîta le pas au japonais qui les reconduisit à l'extérieur. Heero attacha son fils dans le siège auto à l'arrière et Eiri s'endormit quelques minutes après.

Heero déposa le natté devant chez lui et alors qu'il s'apprêtai à fermer la portière, il lui l'appela :

- Heero… je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi… je ne sais pas comment vous montrer ma gratitude…

- Acceptez seulement un prochain rendez vous, fit alors Heero.

Le natté piqua un fard monumental et bégaya une réponse :

- Euh… je… oui, d'accord.

Heero ne répondit rien mais lui adressa un sourire dans lequel Duo put lire tout le bonheur que lui procura sa réponse. Ils restèrent ainsi à se fixer dans les yeux pendant plusieurs longues minutes puis, s'en rendant compte, Duo déclara :

- Bon et bien, à bientôt Heero.

- A bientôt, Duo. Ce fut un plaisir de passer cette journée avec toi.

- Plaisir partagé… Embrassez Eiri pour moi, lança l'américain en fermant la portière.

Comme la fois précédente, Heero le suivi du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il eut disparut au coin du couloir, puis rentra chez lui.

* * *

A présent, Duo voyait Eiri environ deux fois par semaine et sortait régulièrement avec le japonais. Parfois il arrivait à Heero de passer chez lui à l'improviste, le trouvant ainsi soit en train de dessiner, soit en tenue légère avachi devant un film.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se voyaient, chacun se rendit compte que l'autre ne le laissait pas indifférent. Duo était tombé sous le charme de cet homme dont l'apparence froide et le masque impassible cachait un cœur en or. Heero quant à lui, s'était tout de suite sentit attiré par l'éternelle joie de vivre de l'américain et son sourire joviale. Cependant, aucun des deux n'osait faire le premier pas.

Ce jour là, comme tous les dimanches, Quatre et Trowa avaient invité Heero et Eiri ainsi que Duo à un pique-nique au bord du lac ou les enfants passaient l'après midi à se baigner sous la surveillance des quatre adultes.

Ce dimanche là, la chaleur était particulièrement élevée et Duo alla se baigner avec Eiri et Victoria, très vite rejoint par Heero. Les deux jeunes hommes passèrent l'après midi collés l'un à l'autre. Ils jouèrent comme des gamins, sous le regard amusé de Quatre et Trowa, pour le plus grand plaisir des deux enfants.

Le petit blond avait très vite remarqué l'attirance que les deux hommes avaient l'un pour l'autre et l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il organisait ces journées était l'espoir de les voir se déclarer.

En fin d'après midi, Duo prévint ses compagnons qu'il allait faire la traversée du lac. Il eut l'agréable surprise d'entendre Heero lui demander :

- Puis je t'accompagner ?

- Avec plaisir, répondit Duo tout sourire.

Duo entraîna le japonais jusqu'au ponton ou il donna le départ avant qu'Heero arrive. Le natté plongea et lorsqu'il émergea de l'eau, il éclata de rire en voyant le japonais toujours hors de l'eau.

- Dépêche toi Heero ! A cette allure je vais y être avant toi de l'autre coté! S'exclama l'américain en s'éloignant de plus en plus.

Heero entra dans le jeu du natté et plongea à sa suite. Il nagea a sa rencontre, et Duo voyant qu'il le rattrapait accéléra l'allure. Ce qui fut peine perdu car Heero l'attrapa à la cheville et l'attira vers lui. Il s'amusèrent à s'éclabousser et a force de rigoler, Duo perdit ça concentration et bu la tasse. Alors qu'il toussait, il s'agrippa au japonais pour ne pas couler. Le geste de l'américain troubla énormément Heero mais il ne le laissa pas voir. Il prit Duo par la taille et le tira jusqu'à l'autre rive ou le natté put reprendre son souffle.

- Excuses moi Heero ! Fit il une fois qu'il quand il eut retrouvé une respiration régulière.

- Ça t'apprendra a vouloir faire le malin ! S'exclama le brun en retenant a grand peine son hilarité.

Le châtain le regarda et souri à son tour. Après quoi, il alla s'asseoir au soleil afin de se faire sécher et Heero s'installa à ses cotés. C'est alors qu'ils virent au loin Quatre et Trowa, accompagnés des deux enfants, arriver dans leur direction.

- Je peux te parler ? Interrogea alors le nippon.

- Oui, bien sur, répondit Duo surpris par la question de son voisin.

- Y'a-t-il quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler ?

- oh mon dieu… il s'en ai rendu compte… angoissa le natté. Je…euh… non p… pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est plutôt à toi de me le dire… Je vois bien que tu as mal quand nous sommes tous ensemble. Le jour ou nous sommes allés chez Quatre et Trowa, c'est ta tristesse et ta souffrance qui ont provoquer la crise de Quatre.

- Je…

- Ne dis pas le contraire Duo ! L'interrompit Heero. Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux.

- Je… je peux pas le dire… murmura le natté en détournant le regard. Je suis désolé.

Heero posa sa main sur la joue du châtain et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu peux tout me dire Duo. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'effraies autant, mais soit sur que jamais je ne te jugerai.

- Je… hésita Duo.

Puis devant le regard que lui lançait le japonais, il souffla :

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi on m'a retirer la garde d'Eiri ?

Le japonais ne répondit pas, se contentant d'hocher la tête.

- Je… commença le châtain avant de retenir sa respiration et de lancer dans un souffle : Je suis gay.

- Mais…

- Ne m'interrompt pas s'il te plait… Un jour j'étais avec Eiri en ville, il venait d'avoir 3 ans. Un type m'a aborder, il avait l'air gentil et on s'est revu deux ou trois fois quelques temps plus tard. Un jour il m'a embrassé, oh vite fait, juste un smack d'amitié, mais le geste était là. Ce que je savais pas, c'est que cela s'est produit sous le nez de l'assistante sociale. Le lundi matin, je recevais un coup de fil, elle me donnait rendez vous le lendemain. J'y suis allé, et elle m'a annoncé que j'avais jusqu'à la fin de la semaine et que samedi matin j'avais rendez vous avec Eiri dans son bureau. La suite tu la connais déjà…

- Mais… Duo tu te rends compte ? Pourquoi n'a tu pas porté plainte ? L'adoption par des couples homosexuels est autorisée par la loi, ils n'avaient pas le droit de te retirer sa garde ! Putain bordel, Duo… s'emporta le japonais.

Quand il se tourna vers l'américain, Heero aperçu le sillon que les larmes laissaient sur ses joues. Il regretta aussitôt de s'être emporter, et prenant le jeune homme dans ses bras, il murmura :

- Je suis désolé Duo, je n'aurai pas dû m'emporter contre toi.

Le natté ne répondit rien, des spasmes de sanglots parcouraient son corps. Heero le laissa pleurer un moment, puis doucement lui demanda :

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas réagit Duo ?

- Je…je n'ai pas les moyens de faire appel à un avocat. Je gagnais… juste de quoi vivre normalement avec Eiri… J… je m'en veux te… tellement Heero… tout… tout est de ma faute… si seulement… j'avais pas rencontrer ce garçon…

- Ne dis pas de bêtise Duo… aller calme toi… ça ne sert a rien de te mettre dans un état pareil, murmura le nippon en berçant comme on berce un enfant, le natté qu'il tenait dans ses bras. On trouvera une solution, je te le promet…

Dans la soirée, Heero, comme à son habitude, raccompagna le châtain chez lui.

Alors qu'il se garait, il lui demanda :

- Tu es libre mardi soir ?

- Oui… pourquoi ? Répondit le natté surpris.

- Très bien, voilà ma carte, rejoins voilà mon bureau dès que possible. Dit Heero en lui tendant une carte que Duo saisit.

- Waw ! Mr Yuy de la Yuy's Corporation ! Ça rigole plus ! Se moqua gentiment le natté. Très bien j'y serais… 17 heures 30 ?

- C'est parfait, répondit le nippon en souriant.

* * *

A 17 heures 25, Duo entra dans le bâtiment ou se situait le bureau du japonais. Une secrétaire lui demanda la raison de sa venue, et il lui répondit qu'il venait voir Mr Yuy. Elle alla informer Heero que son rendez vous était là, et revint quelques secondes plus tard, et avec un air contrit lui annonça :

- Je suis désolée, Mr Yuy est en rendez vous pour le moment.

- Très bien, dans ce cas je vais l'attendre. Répondit le natté en souriant avant d'aller s'asseoir dans un fauteuil situé un peu plus loin.

La réunion du japonais se termina environ une heure plus tard. Lorsqu'il sortit de son bureau et entra dans celui de la secrétaire celle-ci lui désigna Duo du doigt. Ce dernier, plongé dans la lecture d'une revue ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

- Bonsoir toi ! Murmura Heero à l'oreille du natté qui, sursauta.

- Oh ! Bonsoir Heero, répondit l'américain en lui adressant un sourire resplendissant.

- Excuses moi de t'avoir fait patienter, j'ai eu une réunion improvisée! Fit Heero. Tu vas bien ? Ajouta-t-il en déposant un bisou sur la joue du châtain.

- Oui je comprend ! Je vais bien et toi ? Elle s'est bien passée ta réunion ?

- Oui je vais bien, et la réunion m'a parue des plus longues !

- J'imagine que ça doit être vraiment ennuyeux ! Plaisanta Duo.

- Plus que tu ne le crois, soupira le japonais d'un air blasé.

Duo le regarda en souriant tendrement, tandis que le nippon, les yeux fermés, se massait la nuque.

- Nous y allons ? Demanda Heero quelques minutes plus tard.

Duo acquiesçât suivit le japonais jusqu'à sa voiture.

- Merci pour cette merveilleuse soirée Heero. Déclara le natté en souriant au brun assit en face de lui.

- Je suis heureux que cela t'ai plus, répondit l'homme aux yeux cobalts. Je te sert un digestif ?

- Je te remercie mais je ne bois pas d'alcool.

- Oh ! Tu préfères peut être un thé ou un café ?

- un thé serait parfait, thank you.

- Installe toi au salon tu sera mieux. Tu peux allumer la télévision si tu le souhaite.

L'américain se redit dans la pièce voisine et apercevant l'ordinateur lui demanda :

- Est-ce que je peux utiliser ton PC un instant s'il te plait ?

- Oui bien sur fait comme chez toi, lui répondit Heero depuis la cuisine.

Le natté s'installa devant l'ordinateur et entra son adresse mail.

- Shinigami ? Lut le japonais qui était arrivé entre temps.

Duo ne répondit rien mais rougit légèrement.

- Ça me pâlit, murmura alors Heero à l'oreille du natté qui s'empourpra encore plus.

Le jeune homme vérifia sa boite email, puis n'ayant aucun message, il rendit la place au japonais qui à son tour alla lire ses mails.

Après quoi, ils parlèrent pendant plusieurs heures et c'est au moment ou les yeux améthyste du natté se posèrent par hasard sur l'horloge de la chaîne Hi-Fi que Duo s'aperçut de l'heure plus que tardive.

- Oh je suis désolé Heero, je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer… je suis désolé de m'être imposé de cette façon… tu aurai dû me mettre à la porte…

L'américain était tellement plongé dans ses excuses qu'il n'entendit pas le brun l'appeler :

- ..o … duo… DUO !

- Ou… Oui ? Sursauta-t-il.

- Comme il est tard je te propose de dormir ici cette nuit.

Duo sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

- Je… je ne veux pas m'imposer…

- Je te le propose Duo, fit le japonais en souriant tendrement devant la gêne de son vis-à-vis.

- Oh… d'accord.

- Aller viens, fit Heero en se dirigeant vers les escaliers menant à l'étage.

Duo le suivit jusqu'à sa chambre qui, une fois à l'intérieur, se mis à inspecter la pièce d'un œil appréciateur sous le regard du nippon.

Se sentant observé, il fit demi tour et son regard plongea dans celui cobalt de son hôte. Leur regard s'accrochèrent et il restèrent là à se regarder de longues minutes. Durant cet instant d'intimité, Duo remarqua une étrange lueur, qu'il ne pu définir, passer dans les yeux du japonais.

Le « bip » de la montre de Heero retentit à ce moment, brisant le contact visuel des deux hommes.

Reprenant ses esprits, l'américain se détourna du regard de Heero en s'empourprant violement.

- Merci Heero… bonne nuit, fait de beaux rêves…

- Bonne nuit à toi aussi Duo, répondit le brun avant de quitter la pièce.

Après un rapide passage à la salle de bain, Duo se coucha encore troublé par l'intensité de l'instant qu'il venait de partager avec le japonais.

De son côté, Heero se sentait complètement déstabilisé. Lorsque leur regard s'étaient accrochés, il avait sentit son désir pour l'américain monter en flèche. Il avait dû se faire violence pour se retenir de sauter sur le natté.

- Kami-Sama, pensa Heero. Tu es tellement désirable Duo… te rends tu seulement compte du désir que tu fais naître en moi. Toute à l'heure j'étais à deux doigts de t'embrasser. Tu es si beau… as-tu seulement conscience de mes regards enflammés ? Ta démarche féline, tes longs cheveux soyeux dans lesquels j'aimerai glisser mes doigts, tom magnifique regard améthyste dans lequel j'aime me noyer, qui fait ressortir ta peau laiteuse. Et puis ton sourire, même si parfois il semble faux, c'Est-ce qui m'attire le plus chez toi, surtout ces souries emplis de malice et de tendresse que tu n'adresses qu'à moi. Tu semblait si sûr de toi la première fois que je t'ai rencontrer. Mais tu cache en toi une grande sensibilité et une profonde timidité qui rendent mon cœur vulnérable. Pourquoi agis tu de cette façon si particulière quand tu es avec moi ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme cela lorsque je t'observe de loin quand tu parles avec Quatre ou Trowa. Ton regard que tu détourne quand nos regards sont soudés l'un à l'autre comme toute à l'heure, ton mal aise et tes joues qui rougissent subitement lorsque tu te rends compte que je t'observe. Tu sais à quoi tu me fais penser Duo ? Tu me fais penser à un homme qui n'a jamais connu l'amour. Serais tu…

Heero fut interrompu dans ses pensées par le bruit d'un sanglot. A la fois troublé et étonné, le japonais resta un moment sans bouger, il entendit Duo se plaindre.

Fou d'inquiétude, il sauta hors de son lit et se précipita dans la chambre voisine. Il y trouva Duo se débattant entre ses draps, suppliant une personne sortie de son inconscient. Les joues inondées de larmes il gémissait tel un animal blessé :

- Non… je vous en supplie… non … noooooooon, hurla Duo en se relevant.

Il senti deux bras l'enlacer, mais encore sous l'emprise de son cauchemar, il se débattit violement.

- Duo, c'est moi… c'est Heero.

Le prénom du japonais eu pour effet de le calmer instantanément. Tout ébahit, il tourna les yeux en direction de la voix :

- Hee… Heero ?

- Je suis là Duo, souffla le brun.

Le natté se laissa aller entre les bras puissants et rassurants du nippon, et en sanglot il lui raconta son rêve. Le japonais le laissa parler, et tout en l'écoutant, il lui caressait les cheveux d'un geste réconfortant.

Même à la fin de son récit, l'américain n'arrivait pas à calmer les spasmes de sanglots qui secouaient son corps. Heero joignit la parole aux gestes et lui murmura d'une voix douce, des paroles rassurantes :

- Chut… calme toi Duo… je suis là… ne pleure plus Tenshi…

Le natté finit par s'endormir dans les bras de Heero en tenant fermement un bout de sa chemise. De peur de le réveiller en essayant de lui faire lâcher prise, le japonais s'allongea sur le lit, avec Duo à ses cotés.

Le lendemain matin, quand Heero se réveilla il s'aperçut qu'il tenait toujours le châtain serré contre lui, ou plutôt que Duo le retenait prisonnier, ses jambes emmêlées à celles du japonais.

Ne souhaitant pour rien au monde le réveiller, Heero ne fit aucun geste, se contentant d'admirer les traits détendus de son bel endormit.

L'américain commença à bouger au alentour d'une heure plus tard. Dans sa semi conscience, il sentit une douce chaleur contre son corps et se bouina un peu plus contre cette présence rassurante. Cependant, il se rendit vite compte que cette présence n'était pas habituelle, et avec peine il ouvrit des yeux encore à moitié endormis qui plongèrent dans une mer cobalt.

- Hee… Heero ?

Surpris, le natté sursauta, et lorsqu'il bougea, il se rendit compte que ses jambes et celles du brun étaient emmêlées les unes aux autres. De plus en plus gêné et quelque peu paniqué, il tenta de s'expliquer :

- Pa… Pardon… je… je suis désolé… excuse moi… I… I'm very sorry..

- Duo ! S'exclama Heero.

Le natté sursauta et avant qui n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, le japonais déclara :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Duo ! Tu as fait un cauchemar cette nuit et tu t'es accroché a moi avant de t'endormir dans mes bras. Comme je ne voulais pas te réveiller je me suis allongé avec toi… je te prie de bien vouloir m'excuser si mon geste t'as offensé…

- non ! Coupa le châtain. Je… je suis désolé de t'avoir empêché d'aller dans ta chambre et euh… merci pour ce que tu as fait.

Heero ne répondit rien, mais délicatement, il déposa un rapide bisou sur les cheveux du natté. Ce dernier retint sa respiration en réalisant le geste du nippon.

D'une petite voix il demanda :

- Est…euh… enfin… Est-ce qui… balbutia-t-il en rougissant violement avant de baisser les yeux.

- Il ne s'est rien passé entre nous Duo, déclara posément le japonais, comprenant l'embarras de l'américain en le voyant rougir.

Duo lui adressa un petit sourire de gratitude et murmura :

- Merci…

* * *

La semaine passa incroyablement lentement aux yeux du Heero qui avait rendez vous avec l'assistante sociale le lundi suivant. Pour passer le temps, il pensa à Duo. 6 jours avaient passé depuis qu'il avait dormi chez lui. Quand le japonais repensait à cette nuit passée sagement dans les bras de son ange aux yeux améthystes, il ne pouvait empêcher son corps de réagir à la douce chaleur qui l'envahissait.

Un peu plus tôt, Duo l'avait appelé pour lui dire qu'ils ne pourraient pas se voir ce soir. Heero avait été aussi déçu que le natté mais d'un autre coté, cela l'arrangeait un peu. Il avait prévu une surprise pour l'américain et peur de se trahir s'il le voyait.

Le lundi matin suivant, Heero rejoignit Quatre comme convenu devant l'immeuble ou travaillait l'assistance sociale.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Réléna Peacecraf les accueilli avec un sourire aguicheur qui les laissa de marbre.

- Bonjour Mr Yuy. Comment allez vous ? Eiri se porte bien ? Gloussa-t-elle.

- Hn ! Je vous présent mon ami, Quatre Winner.

- Quatre Winner ?… Vous voulez dire LE Quatre Rabberba Winner ? Fit Réléna en avalant sa salive avec difficulté.

- Hn.

- En personne, répondit aimablement le petit blanc.

- Que… que puis je faire pour vous messieurs ?

- Je suis ici au sujet d'Eiri. Je voudrai faire ajouter le nom d'une personne en tant que deuxième tuteur légal d'Eiri.

- Bien sûr, tout de suite. Qui est l'heureuse élue ? Demanda l'assistante sociale en gloussant bêtement

- Duo Maxwell. Répondit le japonais d'un ton sec.

Réléna faillit s'étouffer en entendant le nom de l'américain. Pâle comme un linge, elle articula difficilement :

- Je… enfin… c'est… c'est impossible…

- Quelle est la raison de cet empêchement ? Demanda hypocritement le nippon qui connaissait parfaitement la raison du refus de la jeune femme.

- Mais enfin… Duo Maxwell est… il est gay… s'exclama l'assistante sociale d'un air scandalisé.

Hors de lui, le japonais se leva et frappa du poing sur le bureau, juste devant la jeune femme qui sursauta de surprise.

- Je le suis également. Cela vous pose t'il un problème Mademoiselle ? Siffla Heero d'une voix froide qui fit pâlir Réléna d'effroi. Et puis je tiens à vous signaler par la même occasion, que cet homme qui se trouve derrière moi est père de la petite Victoria et qu'il est mari depuis trois ans avec son compagnon Trowa Barton. Cela vous rappel t'il quelque chose ?

Ne supportant plus le regard du japonais dans le sien , elle tourna les yeux et regarda le jeune homme blond resté un peu en retrait.

- Je…

- Mademoiselle, intervient alors Quatre. Vous devez sûrement savoir, de part votre statut d'assistante sociale, que l'adoption par des couples homosexuels sont autorisés par la loi. Vous n'aviez donc aucunement le droit de retirer la garde d'Eiri à Mr Maxwell. Je n'aime pas user de ma réputation à des fins personnelles, mais si cela doit se produire, je n'hésiterai pas, ainsi que mon compagnon, a me porter garant de Mr Maxwell devant les tribunaux. Cependant, je suis certain que vous êtes une femme intelligente et que vous ne verrez aucune objection à ce que Mr Maxwell devienne légalement le second père du petit Eiri. Ai-je tors ?

- N… non… absolument pas… souffla l'assistante sociale.

- Très bien ! Repris Heero Dans ce cas nous serons là demain matin à la première heure. Ajouta le japonais en quittant le bureau, suivit par Quatre qui déclara d'un ton mielleux :

- Je vous remercie pour votre coopération Mlle Peacecraft. Mes sincères salutations.

Une fois sortis du bâtiment le japonais fit face à son ami et déclara d'une voix émue :

- Je te remercie infiniment Quatre. Tu ne peux pas imaginer la joie que cela va apporter à Duo.

Avec un sourire espiègle Quatre demanda alors :

- Tu l'aimes ?

Sachant qu'il était impossible de mentir au petit blond, le japonais lui répondit avec un sourire rêveur :

- Et même plus que ça.

Les deux amis se sourirent puis, pour fêter l'évènement, Quatre invita Heero au restaurant.

Après s'être quittés un peu plus tard, Heero appela l'américain. Il tomba sur sa messagerie.

- Bonjour Duo, c'est Heero. Je passe te prendre demain matin à 9 heures! Sois prêt !

Je t'embrasse. Une dernière chose… n'essaye pas de me rappeler, tu utiliserai ton crédit pour rien, ajouta le nippon en pouffant de rire.

* * *

Quand le japonais sonna chez le châtain, il était 8 heures 50. Il fut accueilli par un Duo avec les cheveux dans tous les sens. Après lui avoir déposé un bisou sur la joue en guise de bonjour, Heero lui demanda, étonné par l'aspect du jeune homme :

- Tu as un problème ?

- Mon élastique s'est enlevé cette nuit, expliqua l'américain. Cela fait une heure que je me bat avec ma brosse, ajouta le natté avec une expression boudeuse, faisant craquer le japonais qui sourit amusé.

- Viens là, souffla le brun d'une voix douce en prenant la brosse des mains de son propriétaire et en l'entraînant vers le salon. Il s'installa sur la canapé et fit asseoir le dénatté par terre entre ses jambes.

Durant une longue demi heure, il démêla les cheveux soyeux de l'américain qui ronronnait de plaisir sous cette attention toute particulière.

Une fois les cheveux démêlés, il les lui attacha en queue de cheval haute. Duo le regarda avec une lueur d'étonnement à laquelle Heero répondit, devinant sa question muette :

- Cela te va bien…

Duo sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, et après avoir remercier son coiffeur improvisé, il partit finir de se préparer.

Heero alla se garer dans le parking souterrain le plus proche du centre social. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à proximité du bâtiment, Heero sortit un foulard qu'il noua sur les yeux de l'américain, qui surpris s'exclama :

- Hey ! Mais qu'Est-ce que tu fais ?

- Fais moi confiance Duo. Répondit simplement le japonais.

- Oui mais je vois rien du tout.

- Je serai tes yeux, murmura le nippon.

L'américain ne protesta pas plus et se laissa guider par Heero, de plus en plus intrigué par son comportement.

Le brun le mena jusqu'à l'immeuble et le fit entrer dans l'ascenseur.

- Heero dis moi ou on va s'il te plait, supplia le châtain.

- Patiente encore un peu, tu le saura bientôt, répondit le japonais impassible, avec cependant un léger sourire collé sur ses lèvres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il furent accueillit par Réléna. En entendant sa voix, Duo se dit qu'il l'avait déjà entendu quelque part mais n'arrivait à se souvenir ni du lieu ni de la date.

Une fois à l'intérieur du bureau, Heero guida l'américain jusqu'à un fauteuil et le fit asseoir. C'est alors que la jeune femme annonça :

- Très bien, nous allons procéder à la signature. Mr Maxwell si vous voulez bien…

- Heero enlève moi ce bandeau s'il te plait… je ne vois rien…

- Justement… cela ne serait plus une surprise sinon… déclara le japonais en tendant un style au dénatté qui l'attrapa. Le nippon prit la main de Duo dans la sienne et la guida jusqu'à l'emplacement prévu pour la signature. Le châtain fit ce qu'on lui demandait, et signa le document, avant de tendre le stylo au japonais qui signa à son tour.

- Très bien , je vous remercie, déclara hypocritement la jeune femme en attrapant le document que lui tendait le japonais avec un air sadique.

- Mais enfin Heero…. Quand tu décideras-tu à m'expliquer ce qui se pace ?

- Tout de suite. Fais voir tes mains, dit il en plaçant le double exemplaire entre les doigts du châtain avant de lui retirer le bandeau.

L'américain mit du temps à s'habituer à la lumière environnante qui le fit cligner des deux. Après s'être habitué à la clarté de la pièce, il reporta son attention du le document qu'il tenait toujours.

Devant l'air perdu du dénatté, Heero préféra intervenir :

- Félicitation Duo-kun, tu voilà officiellement le second tuteur d'Eiri.

Duo resta sans voix quelque instants, puis réalisant complètement les paroles du japonais, il éclata en sanglot en se jetant dans les bras de son vis-à-vis :

- Merci Heero… Oh God… thank you so much… sanglota le châtain, sous le regard mi-amusé, mi-attendri du brun.

- Ne me remercie pas Duo, je n'ai fais que ce qu'il devait être fait…

Après quelque minutes durant lesquelles l'américain se calma, il murmura, toujours dans les bras du japonais :

- Pourquoi ?

Heero ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il prit une profonde inspiration puis déclara :

- Parce que je ne supporte plus de te voir malheureux, de voir cette tristesse qui cache la beauté de tes yeux. Et surtout parce que je ne peux plus me passer de toi. Je t'aime Duo, souffla le japonais. Je veux vivre avec toi et Eiri. Tu es mon oxygène, quand tu n'es pas là je vais mal, tu es devenu tout pour moi… Je t'aime Duo, répéta le nippon.

Duo éclata une nouvelle fois en sanglot et à son tour déclara :

- Je t'aime aussi Heero… Oh I love you so much… c'est… c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie… je te remercie du fond du cœur, je te serai éternellement reconnaissant et… si vous m'acceptez dans votre vie, je serai plus qu'heureux de partager la mienne avec vous…

Heero ne répondit rien, mais avec une infinie douceur, posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme au regard améthyste rempli qu'un bonheur incroyable et d'un amour infini pour le japonais. Un peu surpris, Duo su pas comment réagir et se laissa guider par le nippon qui l'entraîna dans un long baiser passionné.

Après quoi, le brun prit le dénatté dans ses bras et le serra fortement contre lui tellement fort que Duo cru mourir étouffé. Cependant, trop heureux, il ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Je suis tellement heureux… je t'aime Tenshi… murmura Heero.

- Tenshi ? Jet 'ai déjà entendu prononcer ce mot… mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il signifie…

- C 'est du japonais.. Cela signifie « mon ange »… tu es mon ange Duo… mon ange aux yeux améthystes…

- Je…

- Chut… ne dit rien Tenshi, le coupa le nippon. Allez viens, allons retrouver tout le monde.

- Ils… sont au courant ? Demanda Duo étonné.

- Oui, allons y…

Le japonais prit la main du Duo dans la sienne et l'entraîna à sa suite hors du bureau de l'assistante sociale.

* * *

A peine Duo fut il sortit de la voiture, qu'Eiri lui sauta dans les bras en criant :

- Daddyyyyy !

Ému, L'américain le serra contre lui tandis que des larmes de bonheur coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues.

- Tu savais ? Demanda-t-il au petit garçon.

- Voui, Papa m'a dit l'autre jour s'exclama fièrement Eiri. Dis… tu vas vivre avec nous maintenant ?

- Oh mon chéri, tu m'as tellement manqué… oui je vais vivre avec vous… si tu es d'accord….

- Moi je suis d'accord, s'exclama Eiri, et Papa aussi. Et puis comme ça, il t'appellera plus quand il dort. Ajouta le petit garçon.

Heero pâlit subitement en entendant les paroles de leur fils et Duo le regarda sans comprendre, avant de virer au cramoisi au même titre que le japonais, sous le regard d'un Quatre hilare et de Trowa qui retenait à grand peine un sourire.

- Dis Papa pourquoi tu fais pas un bisou sur la bouche à Daddy comme Trowa il fait avec Quatre ? Demanda Eiri un peu après, ne comprenant pas pourquoi les deux adultes étaient tout rouges.

- Hey les deux hentai ! Qu'Est-ce que vous faites devant mon fils ? S'exclama Duo sur un ton de reproche avec un immense sourire.

Ce fut au tour de Quatre et Trowa de rougir tandis que le japonais s'approcha de son américain qui tenait toujours leur fils dans ses bras, et l'embrassa avec passion sous le regard ravi d'Eiri.

* * *

**OWARI**

(¯·. **Shinigami** .·¯)

c'est la toute premiere fic que j'écris, soyez indulgents s'il vous plait

n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :)

ps : désolée, il est possible qu'il y ai quelques fautes d'orthographes et fautes de frappe.


End file.
